Victory
by Raine Ishida
Summary: A bloody, oneshot fic about Link's final battle with Ganondorf. Set for Ocarina of Time.


The sun rose behind him and he smiled, welcoming the challenge of a new day.  
  
Today would be the day he saved Hyrule from the chains of Ganondorf.  
  
There was a chill in the air, but he ignored it. He felt nothing. The wind blew his hair around his eyes but he didn't let it bother him. From where he stood, he could see the darkness surrounding what used to be the beautiful Hyrule Castle.   
  
A tiny smile tugged at the corners of his lips. The dark lord was going down. Down to the very pit from which he came.  
  
Link, the Hero of Time, touched the hilt of his sword, just to feel the adrenaline-forcing jolt of electricity that always burst through his body when he touched the mystical blade.  
  
It was with this blade that he would bring peace back to his home. He'd bring peace and restore Hyrule's name, bringing Zelda back as the ruler of this country.  
  
Nothing would stop him.  
  
He began to walk.  
  
--  
  
Staring into the eyes of his opponent with confidence, he smiled faintly. This would be it. Zelda was watching now, from the sidelines. Link rarely got hit by the blows of the incredible beast, but when he did, the ever-watchful Princess let out a shriek of fear.  
  
Now, staring at Ganon, the beast, Link knew it was time. He raised the Master Sword into the air and thrust it towards the hideous creature before him.  
  
Laughing in triumph, Link smiled as he looked back at Zelda to see her smile.  
  
But she wasn't smiling. Her facial expression was that of sheer terror. It was then that he saw it. The growing puddle of blood by his feet. It was red blood, not green like the beast's.  
  
Link looked into Ganon's red eyes and saw malice. He thought he even saw them glinting with amusement. A smile, perhaps?  
  
It was then that he noticed the pain. Lowering his eyes to his chest, he saw where Ganon's sword had plunged through it.  
  
Link had been too preoccupied with victory to see Ganon charge towards him with his own blade.  
  
Though the Master Sword was indeed deeply embedded in Ganon's flesh, that hadn't stopped him from bringing down his enemy at the same time.   
  
Link fell to his knees as Ganon slumped over, smiling. His last breath had been spent killing the Hero of Time.  
  
Zelda didn't worry about getting her dress bloody. Link looked up at her as she cradled his head in her lap. Her tears were falling on his face, but he didn't care. She was getting blurry. Darkness was coming.  
  
"You did it, Hero of Time…Link," she whispered. Ganon's sword was still in Link's chest. There was blood everywhere, both his and the beast's.  
  
Link breathed raggedly, smiling faintly. "I did it," he choked out. "I…killed him. Peace…will…re…turn…to…" He trailed off, closing his eyes. Zelda bit her lip to hide the sob that threatened to escape. "Hyrule," she finished for him, feeling his body go limp in her arms. Link, the Hero of Time, was dead.  
  
Zelda called forth the sages and as Hyrule Castle was restored and Ganondorf's dead body sealed away, Zelda cried. Saria, the Sage of the Forest, said nothing as the sages restored Link's body and prepared a crystal for him that would provide as his burial coffin.  
  
Zelda studied the small green girl and noticed as a solitary tear escaped her eyes and fell to the ground below. This girl was strong. She would not mourn her friend out in public. Zelda, however, knew she would long hear the sobs of the young girl for many years to come.  
  
The Hero of Time was gone, but not forgotten. His sacrifice was great, and through it, peace eventually returned to the land of Hyrule. Never again did the great King of Evil pose a threat from the depths of darkness.  
  
Link's memory and heroic deed was passed on in legends and stories for generations.   
  
Zelda, by then a wise old sage, smiled as she listened to the tale once more.  
  
"With his dying breath, he bore the pain and brought peace to our land. The Hero of Time gave his life so we wouldn't have to suffer in darkness."  
  
Warmth spread over her heart. Link's death had definitely not been in vain, and she knew his legend would be carried on for centuries to come. 


End file.
